


Closing the Distance

by Candlecoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlecoo/pseuds/Candlecoo
Summary: College is the start of the rest of your life, pave new paths, and meet new people. But what happens when the guy in the next dorm over pisses you off? Obviously you vent to a stranger online. Who just so happens to be your annoying neighbor, opps.Au where Jesse and Hanzo are neighbors in their dorm and hate eachother, but are oblivious to the fact that they've been pen pals for years.





	1. The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I'm really nervous about posting this cause i haven't written anything in about five years! I hope ya like it!

Somethings were just common knowledge, there was no need to dissect it or question why. It just was. The sight of a thunderstorm rolling through the New Mexican desert was always breathtaking. The internet was an endless void where one could find the means to do practically anything. A long drive, where your only companion is the subtle hum of the truck stereo were especially peaceful. To Jesse these things just were, no questions asked.

However, Jesse often found himself wondering how a cowboy wannabe like him ended up here. Driving down the Ctra. Malaga, heading to the rocky edge of Spain’s southern coast. Jesse wasn’t just heading to any goddamn rock, no he was on a direct course to one of the best colleges in the world. An institute for the rich and gifted, one of those places kids like him could only dream of attending. Funny thing was he only secured his seat here thanks to a short story he was half convinced was terrible.

How a short piece of fiction about lone rangers and desert skies had impressed a world renowned institution Jesse would never know. But Gabe had advised him to write about what Jesse knew, so that’s what he did. A vague memory from his childhood, before all the trouble he seemed to attract in his teens befell him. A serine youth, among golden rays on crimson sand. A small porch where he used to enjoy lazy afternoons. Jesse could still remember listening to his abuela humming along to some ancient western theme from the television. He sometimes pondered if that time of his life was even real, or just some wistful fantasy Jesse dreamed up when living became too rough.

But maybe that’s why the work of fiction was so well received. All the heartache. All the nostalgia. All the days alone wondering if it actually happen. This was all portrayed in some no name cowboy with only the desert who would remember him in the end. The piece was raw, too raw for Jesses comfort.  
Too much. He was thinking on this too much. Long drives had the tendency to drag these thoughts out to the forefront of the young mans mind. He needed a distraction. Badly.

With that Jesse switched on the radio, it flickered to life with a dull, neon hue. His fingers tapped along as a Spanish trill began and his mind again became pleasantly clear of anything except the pavement ahead.

'Better.' Jesse thought. It was easier to focus like this. With mind numbing background noise, he could plan out his next course.

Jesse estimates that he’s been on the road for four hours since docking on the west coast of Spain. At most it’ll take another hour till he arrives at Gibraltar, where he’ll get his student information. Once he does that Jesse just has to find his dorm and unpack the truck. Simple as that. If all goes according to plan he should be done by high noon, maybe if Jesse's lucky he can find a somewhat decent internet connection and inform Gabe that he arrived safe and sound.  
Not to mention messaging back his dragon. Not an actual dragon though, this isn’t a story of blood and fire. No, DragonLORD24 is the username of a pen pal he’s been communicating with for the past six years. Jesse didn’t know Dragon's name but he knew the important details. Jesse knew that Dragon enjoyed sweets preferably anything strawberry flavored, though he wasn’t often allowed to indulge in them often. Jesse knew that his friend was a lover of animals most noticeably had a weakness for dogs, but wasn't allowed the luxury of pets. Jesses also knew that Dragon lives on the other side of the world, and that they’d most likely never meet in person. He doesn’t particularly like entertaining that fact. Jesse knew most of all that Dragon needed a friend. He couldn’t have asked for a better friend if he wished on a star. Which Jesse reminded himself didn’t actually work in real life. 

Movies, yes. Reality, no.

They met through SaveAPen.com, an international pen pal agency for youths that feel like they had no one to connect with in their personal life. Boy was Jesse grateful to that site, it had provided him with one of the most stable relationships he’s had in years. Much better than the gang who bossed him around in his youth, and Jesse loved his not quite adopted brother (though close enough) but they shared a room for years. No matter how much he cared for Genji, the kid some times hit his nerves.

But Gabe was a genius. A giant asshole at times yes, but also a genius.

When Gabe first took Jesse in he suggested that, he should make friends with kids like him. When asked what he meant by ‘kids like him' his reply was socially deprived losers on the internet, Jesse chuckles at the memory. After that conversation Gabe practically forced Jesse to give a pen pal a try. He’s glad he listened.

Jesse had tried out a couple of other pen pals before Dragon, but none of them stuck. Nothing in common, not interesting enough or he just couldn’t relate at all to them. Rich kids who didn’t think they had enough to satisfy them, but Dragon was different. Interesting. Funny. Someone down to earth, a shy kid who obviously didn’t have enough friends. Sometimes Jesse liked to imagine he was Dragons only friend, however unlikely that was. And the last week of silence was killing him. Sure Jesse had needed to focus on the move. But he also needed his friend.

He understood that he wasn’t meandering down the street to community college like Genji. He got that crossing a damn ocean and settling into an entirely different country was a big fucking deal. Jesse definitely understood, but come on! Gabe was just cruel to forbid him from distractions like the internet till he got comfortable in his new home! It was neither fair nor was it right.

Despite that Jesse’s lips perked up, cause at least it  
showed that Gabe cared. Even if his pa gave him a brief hug, grunting out a gruff ‘behave’ when his son left Jesse knew he was worried. That’s the only reason he follows this dumb ass rule. However much he understands that does not mean those damn rules weren’t driving him mad.

'One more hour,’ Jesse mentally berated himself. ‘one more hour and he’ll be able to talk to his dragon once more.’


	2. Things to Do and Things to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy an optimistic Hanzo cause its not gonna last very long...

Being the son of a multimillionaire, there are countless things Hanzo does not experience that the normal population do everyday. Such as traveling long distance or well any distance alone. He’s never stepped foot on public transportation, neither the city wide nor the cross country variant. Never had to rely on vending machines for a meal, though Hanzo had to admit the ones back in Japan were of much better quality even if he did not partake in them. 

Right now though, Hanzo was delighted to be engaging in all these activities at once. Sitting alone in the back of a somewhat grimy bus the young heir had a hard time keeping his features neutral. He must appear stoic, uncaring his father always told him but right now he was overjoyed. Though Hanzo would never admit that out loud. No matter how thrilled he was as his teeth sunk into a slightly damp sandwich, Hanzo still had too much pride on the line.

It wasn’t the solitude, the vehicle or the mildly concerning food choices that elated the heir so. No it was the freedom to make these decisions entirely free of outside influence. His father wasn’t whispering in his ear trying to persuade Hanzo that ham and cheddar was the wrong dietary move and turkey and swiss was the only correct choice. No. If Hanzo wanted ham he'd have ham! 

Hanzo would make as many of his own decisions as long as he could. Here in Spain he wasn’t the heir to the Shimada Business Empire, here he was just Hanzo. A college student away from home trying to make his family proud just like everyone else. Even though the young man couldn’t remember the last time he made his father proud. Sure he was content with his son, but proud? Unlikely. His younger brother most definitely wasn’t proud of the elder. Not that Hanzo had been in contact with him…

He wasn’t allowed to mention his sibling, let alone think of him! Or at least not without his stomach dropping out with regret. Not since the incident…  
‘Not now. No scolding yourself for what you could or couldn’t have done’ Hanzo’s lips twisted grimly around the remainder of his dinner. Or was it breakfast now? Does not matter now.

Hanzo dazed out of the tinted windows to the shadowed landscape beyond. It took the heir an entire year of practically pleading with his father to allow Hanzo to attend school here. His father had stated that there were better institutions in Japan closer to home, which was true but that didn’t matter to Hanzo. What mattered was no school in Japan provided the one thing that actually mattered to the heir. Distance from his family’s empire.

Not to say Hanzo was going to stay away forever, no Hanzo was loyal. He knows what happens when you are not anything but loyal. He just needed four years to be his own person. Then he'd return when his father bid him to, he had no choice. Hanzo had no choice in courses to take, his father choose Business without asking for opinions. Hanzo had no choice in how long he would attend college, his father decided four years was long enough and no more than that, and Hanzo would be grateful for that much time if any.

The only choice Hanzo was permitted was where and that was after doing the closest Hanzo has ever to begging for the better half of a year. Gibraltar was the closest thing to the edge of the world as the young heir could get and that’s why it was perfect.

For the next four years Hanzo was going to do all the things that he’d been denied the last twenty years. He was going to make friends that he could talk to in person! He was going to indulge in cake at least every other month! He was going to play video games like he had when his brother would sneak them into his room as children! He was going to live, he had four years to be free before he was dragged back into servitude to his family.

Hanzo was the perfect son, the perfect heir never making a wrong decision. Maybe because he never made a decision of his own? Well except one.   
Years ago the young heir made one decision without anyone else’s input or knowledge. The choice to sign up for a site where no names were ever permitted to be used. An anonymous website that let him message a stranger his age somewhere in the world. A connection that a desperate heir craved wholeheartedly. That he could communicate with someone who would never know that he was Hanzo Shimada son of Sojiro Shimada. Someone who'd just like him for being himself. A person Hanzo could joke and tease without the pressure of the family breathing down his neck cataloging every word to shove back at him later. Hanzo wanted a friend and he found one in coyote_KID2. Talking to coyote was the only choice he ever made of his own free will.

Coyote_KID2 was painstakingly American, from the way he typed to the comments themselves. On any other person it would be beyond irritating, on coyote it was endearing. His friend was open with everything, his favorite color, the food that he thought tasted best in the summer heat, when he thought it was the best time to go stargazing, and his distaste for those rides at fairs that just drop you from a tall height. Hanzo couldn’t actually relate to the last one but that didn’t matter, because he was enraptured in anything coyote ever told him. Some days coyotes messages were the only thing that brought a smile to his face. Coyote for the longest time was Hanzo’s everything. The only one Hanzo had in his life that knew the real him.

But in a couple of hours Hanzo would be on his way to changing all that. He’ll make more friends for the first time in his life. Would coyote be proud of him for that even if his father wasn’t?

He’d never know. 

It didn’t matter.

What mattered was that Gibraltar was a new start for him. 

Hanzo rested his head on the back of his seat, as his eyes drifted lazily shut.

Father didn’t need to know Hanzo’s plans. He didn’t need to know about Hanzo’s one true friend. All father needed to know was that Gibraltar was the heirs chance to discover what the worlds really like.

As Hanzo finally fell into a light slumber, the last thought his weary mind bid him was that Gibraltar was Hanzos chance to discover himself.


	3. Arrivals

In actuality it took Jesse McCree an hour and forty-two minutes to drive into Gibraltar University's student parking lot, on account of traffic and a rather long cigarette break. The only other delay was that the institute was farther along the cliffs than Jesse guessed.

When Jesse thought of a world renowned school, he imagined it to be a grand building that touched the sky. He imagine the campus sitting along Spain’s beautiful shore, where you could leave class and immediately dip your toes in the waves. Hell his first thought was of palm trees swaying lazily, but he didn’t see any of his expectations. The building standing in front of him was massive but was almost completely built into the rock encased cliff side high above the water front. There were no palms but what seemed to be hiking trails around the outer perimeter all the way to the road far behind him. In order to compensate for the student population the campus likely penetrated deep into the cliff side, ten stories at least If Jesse had to guess. If there were any open areas Jesse couldn’t see them from the front of the building.

As Jesse gapped up, his expectations rapidly crumbled away. What he expected was along the lines of a luxury resort. What he got looked more fit to be a military base instead of a school.

Finally turning off the ignition, Jesse sat back and breathed deeply. First impressions were meant to be wrong. At least now he didn’t feel like a complete outcast. Jesse would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb in some type of luxury hootey tootey school. Here, in a fort like campus he felt slightly less out of place. ‘Deep breathes Jesse.’ Just walk in, show you’re identification, get you’re paperwork, then get the hell to you’re dorm before someone finds out you don’t belong here and promptly kick your ass out.’

The young man grumbled at that thought. He proved he belonged here, more than anyone else. He earned his place, pa didn’t pay hundreds of thousands of dollars to send him here, no he earned it. He worked his fingers to their bones on his short story, it may not have been his best work but it was damn good. It was an award winner for godsake! Either way he deserved to be here and anyone who said otherwise Jesse would prove them wrong.

Before he could prove the neigh sayers wrong, he had to actually walk into the building.

It was 9:54 in the morning. He arrived a week and a half before classes officially started for the year. The campus wouldn’t be completely cleared of life but it wouldn’t be overbearingly crowded. Upperclassmen eager to be away from home and freshman with anxious parents, were the only students here probably.   
Breath catching as he reach into the passenger sent for his acceptance letter. Hands shaking as he steadied his Stetson. Body aching as he finally slipped on his bag, pocketed his keys and climbed out of the ford pickup. It shouldn’t be this hard.

Jesse had to focus on making sure his strides were more confident than he felt as he progressed to the entrance. With one more inhale he pushed the door open and was immediately assaulted with the cool air that rushed out.

Welcomed by high ceilings, Jesse began to search for directions to the main offices or reception desk. Luck would have it he just had to turn a corner and head left. Around the corner was a long counter that morphed into a desk and behind it was a gorilla wearing glasses. A gorilla? Did the pamphlet say anything about this? Maybe Jesse would know if he’d done more than skim through it. Jesses nerves settled a bit as he approached cause this gorilla looked more worried than Jesse felt. Which Jesse could admit was slightly humorous being that he was a gorilla.

With Jesse standing there the other fumbled through the desk with increased fever. All the while mumbling about this Athena woman who kept moving the location of the school registration information. Jesse figured this Athena either organized everything frequently or moved other peoples shit around without telling them. Maybe a little bit of both. Whatever the case may be, as a bystander Jesse found the situation increasingly Hilarious, if not a bit worrying.

His stress only seemed increase the longer Jesse was in the vicinity. Mercifully Jesse just wanted to get what he needed and go, saving the gorilla from any further embarrassment.

“Howdy sir, names Jesse McCree. I’m lookin' for my dorm number and student info, if ya please.” He stated plainly, handing over his letter.

Nervously smiling the gorilla cleared his throat, continuing his search. “ Jesse McCree… you’re a scholarship student, correct?” Jesse nodded in confirmation. “Right, so it should be in the scholarship section, subsection McCree...” His voice faded out as he enthralled himself in thumbing through files, until finally perking up and handing Jesse a stack of papers, a set of keys and a student id over the desk in success. “There go Mr. McCree, you’ve been assigned dorm number 424 on the fourth floor. The dorms are in the back most part of the campus. Your dorm is in the second building.”

“Much obliged.”

Jesse got a nervous chuckle in return, “if you have any other questions you can always find me in the science building, just ask for Professor Winston, that’s uh me.” He made a noise that sounded like a mix of a chuckle and cough. “Or if you prefer Athena should be here at the information desk, if she’s not late that is…” With a tip of his hat and a polite thank you, Jesse proceeded further to student residences.

It didn’t take long to find his new housings and after two hour he finally had all of his belongs out of the truck and into the dorm. He was grateful to find that dorms had the basic furniture, a twin bed, a computer desk and chair. It even had a mini fridge with an off shoot kitchenette. Not only that but there was still enough room to put a table or a couch in if he wanted if he wanted to. This place had everything a guy could want! Free internet, a nice living space, a personal bathroom, there were even vending machines in a nook down the hall!

The next hour unfortunately was less productive than he wished it was. Not to say he hadn’t done anything, oh no he’s unpacked most of his boxes, he gave a very relieved Gabe a call, he’s even done some decorating already. What made the last hour unproductive in Jesse’s book, was that no matter how many boxes he went through he had yet to open the one containing his laptop. 

Cause Jesse was dying to socialize. Jesse didn’t want to go meet strangers yet, he wanted to talk to a friend. He wanted to talk to Dragon! If only he could find his gosh darn computer!

He wasn’t going to get anywhere at this rate, so to calm down he went down the hall to get a drink. Feeling the stress ooze out of him as he gulped down the beverage he headed back to his door. That’s when he saw it.

Slipping into the dorm next door to his, was beauty incarnated.

\-------------------------------------------------

If Hanzo wasn’t locked in the worlds most intense case of tunnel vision, he might’ve noticed the sunkissed stranger admiring him just down the hall. But he didn’t. All that he could focus on was the knowledge that all of his prized possessions were still in transportation when they should’ve arrived five hours before him.   
The idea that he had to trust his mothers tea pot to some truck drive probably hitting ninety miles per hour down the interstate made tension spike up his spine. Not to mention he only had three sets of clothes till his shipment arrived and Hanzos never had to rewear clothes before In his life. But that part wasn’t to difficult to deal with, even if it was poor hygiene. He was fine with losing everything he packed, except the tea pot.

Throughout his entire trudge to his room, his mind was consumed with everything that could befall that tea pot. He came up with a mindboggling amount of possible outcomes. It could be crushed and shattered by heavier boxes. It could fall out of the back of the truck. It might have been place with the wrong person shipment and right now some unknown person may have just come into possession of a Shimada heirloom. His stomach dropped with each new thought.

The person on the phone told him that either way his packages would be here tomorrow or the next day. So Hanzo would just have to worry about it then, for now all he could either wallow in his misfortune or he could always plan to go shopping to make his new living space less plain. He grinned thinking on how many vintage game systems he could buy. But first he needed to relax, play a movie off his digital library. He could even take a nap.

Opening Up his laptop Hanzo sent off one message before focusing on his rest and relaxation.

DragonLORD24  
Don’t know if you will be online soon, due to your personal business. But how has your week been? I've missed hearing from you.  
Sent at 3:19pm

Little did Hanzo know that one door in the third box to the right was the computer that would receive that very message.


	4. Message received

It wasn’t until later that evening that Hanzo noticed he had received a new message. A clear:

Coyote_KID2  
It’s been awhile, but yeah I’m good. I’ve missed ya an awful lot too, hows it been lizard?  
Sent at 7:43pm

He was grateful for the end of their radio silence, after close to two weeks of not a single message he was dying to talk with his friend, but stumped on how to respond. He wanted to say ‘I’ve missed you more than you know.’ But Hanzo had already said that he’d missed him. Or he even yearned to state 'just seeing that you’re online melts my stress away.’ Which was better, not to mention true, but still seemed too much. Besides declaring 'I wish you never had to leave, my world is dull when you’re gone.’ Just seemed desperate and if there was one thing Hanzo Shimada wasn’t it is desperate.

Which lead to the young heir simply replying on how the last two weeks had been for himself. But how to describe the current situation without hinting at the more personal details they’ve sworn to avoid? No names, no locations. Like always. Hanzo wanted to share his excitement about being away from his fathers watchful gaze. Free to control at least this portion of his life, before he was burdened by the responsibilities of heir to a major corporation.   
Well he wasn’t going to tell coyote the majority of his problems, he never has and its better if he never did. So he replied as casually as he could manage.

DragonLORD24  
The last weeks has been… interesting. You remember the argument I’ve been having with my father about college?  
Sent at 7:49pm

Hanzo waited on baited breath for less than a minute or two before the next message appeared on screen.

Coyote_KID2  
Ya mean the whole movin' out for school thing?   
Sent at 7:50pm

DragonLORD24  
Yes that.  
Well my father finally agreed to it, not as far as I would’ve liked but still.  
Sent at 7:53pm  
The response was almost immediate.

Coyote_KID2  
Well that’s great honeybee  
How’s the whole independence thing going for ya?  
Sent at 7:54pm

That one question lead to a two hour conversation about how they both expected life would be like on their own. Being that neither had much experience in the matter. They discussed the parts of college that they both particularly looked forward to. Coyote seemed to believed the best places to lounge, study and just plain relax were college cafés. Hanzo scoffed at this and had to point out the nice quiet atmosphere a good library provides. His ridiculous friend countered that there was such a thing as too quiet.

Who knows Hanzo might just have to try out one of these cafés and see what all the fuss is about. Maybe even indulge in a slice of cake while he’s at it. Then he could truly give Coyote an informed opinion on which is truly superior.

Coyote later went on to discuss his trip to his new school. About long car rides across empty open roads. Hanzo wished he could share some of his trip but unfortunately he slept through most of his due to jet lag.

His pen pal has always been reliable when it came to providing distracting Hanzo. With enthralling conversations that drew the young man in no matter the topic. The topics could vary from a ranch Coyote spent a summer on to the newest superhero movie they would make fun of, Hanzo was on the edge of his seat either way. His Coyote was such a talented conversationalist that the young heir was able to forget his anxieties and fall asleep with the promise of talking to his friend the next day.

Hanzo dozed off with his imagination conjuring up thoughts of a smooth accented voice and gentle smiles. Sure it was just a dream but any reasonable train of thought ceased to as he fell into a deep slumber. At least until morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Jesse there was always something relaxing about talking to his good friend Dragon again. At least as relaxed as someone could be after unpacking ten boxes to find their laptop. There was something about speaking with Dragon that made Jesse feel important. Like everything he discussed held the up most significance to the other. The only other person who treated him so highly was Gabe. And that was only because Gabe was his pa, he had to put Jesse first. With Dragon there was no was no reason to point blame to. There was no reason he treated Jesse so good. He just did.

Though Jesse truly thrived to hear more about Dragon in their conversations. To see this quiet personality open up to him was miraculous. Jesse loved to here about Dragons passion of all things arts. Even though Jesse was personally a coffee person, he enjoyed when his friend described his favored tea blends. He wished the young man luck when he was vulnerable enough to discuss his asshole of a father, and rallied to his tiny triumphs against the man. Jesse even treasured those moments when they seemed to chat about nothing of significance at all. 

It was like sitting back on a leisurely afternoon with nothing planned, but enjoying good company. It may have only been two weeks but Jesse missed this. This chemistry. This friendship he never expected to retain for so long. The missed everything about it. But most of all he missed Dragon.

So when his friend confided that he even had a smidge of freedom from his father, Jesse felt like he could jump for joy. That son of a bitch had no right treatn' Dragon the way he does. Always diminishing his accomplishments. Tearing down his confidence till his son was a complete mess who ends up unburdening himself to some cowboy. Not that Jesse would complain. 

Jesse just wished that the damn lizard would take the chance and live a little. Grasp this opportunity and make his own choices. The guy should go out to wild parties, only returning home when dawn breaks past the horizon. He should have a crowd of friends who are thrilled to listen to his quick wit and dry humor. He should fall hopelessly in love. Dragon should live his life like any other college student.

Though Jesse hoped he would still have time at the end of the day for his dear friend Coyote. Maybe that was selfish, but Jesse didn’t care. It wasn’t like he wanted to hoard all of the mans attention, just some of it. So what if he was selfish. 

Leaning back Jesse let out a deep breath and summed up a game plan for the next day. His room could officially be declared a disaster zone, so he’d have to correct that. Exploring some of the student facilities and introducing himself to some of his new neighbors would take some time. It wouldn’t hurt to make some friends before classes start. Jesse smirked to himself cause who knows maybe he’ll run into a very handsome stranger. For sure he was going to have to keep an eye out for his lovely neighbor. He wondered if he could draw the man into a conversation, would his voice be as enthralling as his looks? Either way Jesse had to make a good impression on him at least, that was his one true goal. Cause if Jesse was honest with himself, its been a long time since someone’s pressed all of his buttons in just the right way. 

He isn’t gonna mess this up. He’ll bring on the charm, have some smooth line on the tip of his tongue. But that was a plan for another day, he thought as a yawn escaped his lips.

Taking one last look around his room, Jesse settled in for the night. And hopefully Coyote would have an interesting day to discuss with his Dragon tomorrow.

Jesse fell asleep with a smile gracing his visage after that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for this being so late, the holiday season is always kinda terrible for me. But this year it was exceedingly so. Sorry again I'll try to post the next one quicker.  
> Also thanks for reading up until now!!


	5. Games Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long, I've been really unsure about this chapter and I'm not entirely confident in my ability to write dialogue but I'm posting it anyway!  
> Please any feedback would be helpful

If there was one thing Hanzo did not expect, it would be that a little after ten the next morning he would be in a rather intense discussion about video game culture. Sure he wanted, dare he say wished to make friends, but never did he assume it would be this fast. Were they friends? It was difficult for the man to say with the lack of experience he’s had on the subject. With his only true friend being an anonymous person online, but if all those tv shows he’s watched taught him anything, it’s that this could potentially be the start of a friendship.

Hanzo left his dorm earlier that morning to check out the on campus gym and to run errands. The young heir was determined to purchase some game consuls so he could finally begin his normal existence as a college student. Which meant catching up on all the games he’s wanted to play since his brother left. Thankfully there was a store that sold everything the heir would need.

Which is where Hanzo is currently, standing in front of game boxes for what has to be Nintendo’s hundredth consul listening to a girl his age rant about game theory. Everything from what made the perfect game to commonly overlooked tricks of the trade. Not that he wasn’t interested in the conversation, but he was currently fighting a wave of shock that a stranger wanted have a friendly discussion with him. Though he had to admit that the fact that just this common act surprised him was kind of pathetic.

It wasn’t till Hana finished her speech on what made the perfect game, did Hanzo speak his opinion on the matter. She had good points but she was absolutely wrong on one major fact.

“Hana, there is no way Starcraft is the pinnacle creation of the gaming industry.” He protested “ You’re just bias cause you won a tournament.”

“that totally not true, it has everything a gamer could ask for. Plus it’s a classic!”

“Pokemon's a classic.” Hanzo pointed out.

Hana just rolled her chestnut eyes as she playfully elbowed him. “Who’s biased now, huh?” 

A smile graced the young mans lips. He’d forgotten how pleasant it was to joke around with someone in person. The last time he had someone to play off of was his brother and that was years ago. Oh how Hanzo had missed this.

Hana and him continued the conversation on their way to the check out. It wasn’t until the were strolling out the door of the shop did the girl proposition him to test her theory of Starcrafts credibility.

“I’ll prove I’m right, you and me showdown in t minus two hours! A one on one Starcraft match, winner take all!” she exclaimed confidently.

“What exactly does the winner get?”

Hana made a face of concentration, “bragging rights of course.” And when Hanzo didn’t reply she conceded. “aaand the loser will admit their biased and will state that the winners game is ‘the best game of all time', that good with you?"

The young heir smirked. “Very. I hope you’re prepared to lose.”

A truly devilish look over took Hana’s visage. “I never lose.” 

Three hours later in Hana's dorm, he found out how true that statement really was. Sure for the most part they were fairly evenly matched, but Hana did come out with the most wins out of the two of them. Mentally he had to admit she was just a far superior Starcraft player, which is why she won a championship for the game. He should’ve known better, challenging her at her own game was like challenging Genji at Street Fighter. Never a good idea.

He leaned back groaning in the process, “Fine, I Hanzo admit that I am completely biased, that Starcraft is the ultimate game in the universe and that Hana Song is the best.” He resigned formally, which caused the girl to collapse in laughter on the beanbag next to him.

“you’re actually a bit more of a challenge than I thought you would be” she said after calming down.

“A bit?” Hanzo deadpanned.

She laughed. “A teeny tiny bit” Motioning with her finger a very miniscule amount.

Hanzo laughed, truly laughed for the first time in ages. Hana joined in and they were soon in another fit. It wasn’t till after, that Hana admitted that he was a skilled player himself. And maybe she was bluffing on how much of a challenge he actually was, though she made no comments beyond that.

“We should do this again, maybe some other time I can have you as a guest on my channel? But next time I have to see your set up!” she grinned wistfully.

Hanzo sighed. “Yeah whenever my boxes arrive we’ll have a session at my dorm.”

“You said that you’d get a notification when your stuff arrives, right?” He nodded. “Well when it does I’ll help you set up!”

The heir smiled softly at his new friend, “I would appreciate that, thank you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DragonLORD24  
I didn’t think it was possible, but I believe today was the best day I’ve had in years.  
Sent at 6:32pm

Jesse couldn’t exactly say the same for himself. His day was full of making trips in and out of his dorm In hopes of running into his new neighbor. An unsuccessful endeavor despite effort on his part. So Jesse’s day was filled with quick errands that were close to his new home away from home. Nothing that would make it the best day ever.

But talking to his dragon does make today a lot better, always has. And if Dragon had a good day, then he can be happy for him.

Coyote_KID2  
Well darlin' that’s great! What happened?  
Sent at 6:34pm

DragonLORD24  
I met the most amazing person today.  
Sent at 6:34pm

With those seven words a pit dropped in his stomach and Jesse couldn’t pin down the exact reason why. If it caused this feeling maybe he didn’t want to know. Though Jesse expected that it was because he had always been the ‘most amazing person' to his friend, or at least in his own mind he was. That just changed though. With one statement that title was stolen away from him by some lucky bastard he now loathed. The young man seethed in silence. That pit in his gut rapidly grew to hatred for his Dragon’s new number one.

While Jesse was staring down the message with near murderous intent, Dragon sent another reply.

DragonLORD24  
I didn’t think it would so easy to make friends, most people don’t care for me much…  
Sent at 6:38pm

Jesse swallowed down the ill feeling and proceeded to write a reply. He wasn’t angry with Dragon, no he was mad at this friend stealing jerk who somehow gave the lizard the best day of his life. He tried not to let the resentment bleed into his message. That would not reclaim his place as the shy man’s most amazing person.

Jesse’s words unfortunately were dreadfully honest. And maybe a bit insecure.

Coyote_KID2  
I’ve always cared for ya. Anyone who doesn’t is out of their right mind, cause I think yer damn wonderful.  
Sent at 6:40pm

Jesse waited on baited breath for the next notification to appear on his screen.

DragonLORD24  
I know you do, you're probably the kindest, most wonderful man I’ve ever met. I don’t know what I would do without you.  
Sent at 6:41pm

DragonLORD24  
I apologize if that was too ‘cheesy’ as you say.  
Sent at 6:41pm

Well damn. Jesse could live with that. Not only was he the most wonderful, but he was the kindest too? Well that was good enough for now, but he’ll steal back amazing when the pure giddiness wore off. Which might take awhile.

Coyote_KID2  
No problem darlin, so tell me about what exactly made today the quote n quote “best”.  
Sent at 6:44pm

Which lead to a short conversation about games he barely knew, debates about the number one game, and ending in Dragon’s ass getting kicked at said games. To be honest though Jesse was only half paying attention. Not because he wasn’t interested. No he just couldn’t fight down a particularly goofy grin off his face. Cause really how could he really think Dragon would replace him so easily. It was a ludicrous idea. They were each others favorite person and nothing could change that. It was that realization that left him on cloud nine and drifting off peacefully to sleep after bidding his pen pal goodnight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the context of their online friendship, Hanzo could never hate his Coyote. But he would come to hate Jesse McCree starting the next afternoon.


	6. Dragonflies and damaged goods

The cherry blossom gently drifted through the air as the young Shimada walk the halls of his home. He knew the floor plan like the back of his hand. Had to for many of his childhood mischief to go successfully, or to prevent his brothers own trouble. But at the moment he was unsure of where his feet were taking him. Down long open walkways, that winding around shrines and main buildings. Though Hanzo continued with a sense of peace he cannot hold onto in most hours of the day. In waking or not. He carried on in this manor until he ended up at the gardens. Sitting with a simple ceramic tea pot brewing a strong batch of tea, was the family matriarch. She was seated facing away from her son, humming a pleasant tune as she soaked in the sunbeams on this early morning. Haia Shimada quietly patted the seat next to her, inviting the boy to her side to his usual place. 

After seating himself he serves himself a cup of his mother’s fresh brew and turned towards her. A soft smile graced her lips as she turned to the boy.  
“Dragonfly, I’m glad you could join me.” She cooed. Haia’s smile strained slightly as she focused on him. “Where’s sparrow? We haven’t seen or heard from him in a while. Have you my dear?”

Hanzo’s face contorted in thought, he couldn’t remember seeing his brother recently. If he really pondered it for too long, Hanzo would say he hadn’t encountered the younger boy in a very long time. Though Hanzo couldn’t put a finger on why he felt that way. He didn’t know how to voice this to the woman, so he just solemnly shook his head.

She tsked turning back to the view, taking a sip from her cup. “No matter,” she sighed. “we’ll see him sooner or later, he never stays away for to long. We are family, and family stays together no matter how far the freest spirit flies.”

His mother looked so sure, Hanzo didn’t want to argue with her statement. But Hanzo couldn’t imagine his brother returning. He was almost positive that he’d never see the boy again. This left a pit of dread in his stomach, if he examined it for long enough, he would probably figure out where all these thoughts stemmed from. However, he just wanted to enjoy his mother’s company, not think upon such sorrowful thoughts. This too felt like such a rare occasion, though Hanzo knew that this was their tradition. 

Since he was old enough to remember, Hanzo would join his mother in the gardens casually drinking tea together as the day passed them by. Some days his mother would sit in silence watching the cherry blossoms drift through the breeze with the passing seasons. On other days they would enjoy conversations filled with their special kind of humor only they would understand. Enjoying a kindred spirit in each other. His brother would show up on occasion to steal a snack here or there, but he never had a taste for tea, so he never stuck around.

As a child he was glad when the boy would leave, envious if he stole too much of their mothers attention away from Hanzo. Years had passed since then, however lately he missed the sparrow. Would give anything to be in the company of the two people he loves the most.

Companionable silence settled between the pair. An unknown amount of time passed with neither really keeping track of anything but the sway of the cherry blossoms drifting and their cups slowly emptying.  
It all was off though.

The young heir felt like there should be a million questions to fill the quiet, but none made their way to his lips. His thoughts were muddled, he knew he wanted to ask her something. He couldn’t figure out what and it was slowly, surely driving him crazy. With this shift in atmosphere everything became hazy. Time crept on like molasses and was slipping away from him. 

He turned to his mother. Gazing at her as if he wouldn’t get another chance to again. Haia Shimada's fingers lovingly grazed the tea pot before firmly grasping it and rising to stand. His time was running out. Hanzo’s mouth gapped open trying to find something to say to make her stay. 

But she smiled tenderly and as his vision faded to black, she whispered “there’s always next time, my dragonfly.”

Then there was nothing.

When Hanzo opened his eyes next he was laying in his dorm, blinking the tears from his eyes.  
\-----------------------------------------------

DragonLORD24  
Do you think dreams have meanings?  
Sent at 7:13am

Coyote_KID2  
Don’t ya think it’s a bit early to be thinking about those kind of hard questions? What’s next are ya gonna ask the meaning of life?  
Sent at 8:24am

DragonLORD24  
Haha. Just answer the question.  
Sent at 8:26am

Coyote_KID2  
Okay yeh sure I think dreams have meanings, but I wouldn’t believe what all those books say. Like one time I read that dreaming about exams or tests means that you’re being too critical in life, but that’s bull.  
Sent at 8:29am

DragonLORD24  
Maybe you just need better study habits.  
Sent at 8:30am

Coyote_KID2  
That’s cold darlin' I was being serious.  
Sent at 8:32am

DragonLORD24  
Sorry, but that’s good to know. Thanks.  
Sent at 8:34am

Coyote_KID2  
No problem.  
Sent at 8:34am

DragonLORD24  
So what’s the meaning of life?  
Sent at 8:36am

Coyote_KID2  
Haha very funny.  
Sent at 8:37am

Eight in the morning wasn’t an ungodly hour to rise, but after days of traveling Jesse may have wished he had been given the luxury of sleeping in. He never seemed to be fortunate enough to laze around when he most wanted to. Some mundane task always seem to be done or his body just refused to rest. Today it was the latter.

Though when he woke this morning he noticed a new message from his dragon. Add in the coffee he brewed shortly after, then it wasn’t a bad way to wake up. Jesse was tempted to spend the rest of his day like this, exchanging casual conversation and rearranging (lounging around) his dorm.

It would be an enjoyable way to spend the day. Especially since he hadn’t been in contact with his dragon for awhile. So it’d be nice to catch up. More than nice, it’d be fucking fantastic. But the reasonable part of his mind knew that the most productive way to spend the day would be to explore his campus and its associated facilities. Maybe introduce himself to his new neighbors on his floor.

If he was lucky he might run into a specific handsome neighbor.

That was a possibility for later. At the moment the young man decided to indulge in the relaxed mood he was in. To just lay back, not caring about unpacking or the multitude of task that needed to be accomplished before classes started. He would forget it all for a little while. 

After the initial daze of the morning, Jesse would ponder his conversation with his friend. Dreams. Did dragon have a nightmare, or was it one of those dreams where nothing makes sense like in Alice in Wonderland? What would his friend dream about that would make such a reclusive person reach out? Being an excellent friend he had asked dragon, but was turned down. Jesse was a damn good listener, but whatever it was, was far too personal for his friend to reveal.

Dreams weren’t a big deal to Jesse, he couldn’t usually remember them when he woke up. If he dreamed at all, and when he did it was normal things like showing up to class in your underwear. Nothing that would keep you up at night. So he really never thought about it. Never wondered if other people were plagued with vivid dreams that continued to haunt them even in their waking hours. What if DragonLORD24 was one such person.

DragonLORD24 and his conversation had long since changed topics as the morning went on until dragon had to leave in the early afternoon. However the thought of dragon being brought down by his own inner thoughts at night kept bugging him. Maybe Jesse could help his friend if he searched up ways to promote restful dreamless sleep. He knew that in a lot of places around the world incense were used to relax. So maybe there were some for this too. He could also research if there were any teas that helped, dragon would like that. 

So Jesse set out to find ways to help his friend in the few ways he could.  
\-----------------------------------------------

By mid afternoon, in room 391 on the third floor, a text message dinged on Hana Song's phone. Hana had been keeping an eye on the device, occasionally checking it to see if her new friend would text her like promised. Hanzo seemed like a good guy in her opinion, maybe a little awkward but that didn’t bother her so much. It was also extremely difficult for the girl to find someone to share her intense obsession with videogames. Not just the games themselves, but the production, the development and the pure competitive nature of the media. Hanzo just got it. 

She would definitely have to convince him to stream with her one of these days. Waiting for his message to arrive had been exceedingly mundane, she understood that she told him to text her when he needed help moving, but come on he should know he can just text her for the sake of just talking to her. She sighed. For now she rolled across her bed to grab for he phone on the nightstand.

HAN HAN  
Were you serious about your offer to help me move?  
Message sent at 4:16pm

D.Va  
Of course, wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.  
Message sent at 4:17pm  
Hana smiled. Hanzo had promised he’d let her set up his game systems and computer. If Hanzo was going to stream with her, he was going to need a professional set up. And Hana was determined to make sure it was.

HAN HAN  
Well, I just got notification that the truck is going to arrive within a half hour. So you can come over and help whenever it’s convenient.  
Message sent at 4:21pm

D.Va  
You type like my grandma, haha. Be over in a sec.  
Message sent at 4:22pm

Hanzo really needed help in the social department, spread out his wings. Maybe gather a following after Hana sets up a YouTube channel for him. But he’ll get there. He had Hana’s help after all. Picking up her keys she made her way out of her dorm and up stairs to Hanzo’s.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo was ecstatic to have all his belongings back. He was overjoyed that he wouldn’t have to start college with only three changes of clothes. He wasn’t exactly happy to leave Hana alone with free range of his dorm room. He hoped that he wouldn’t return to a copious amount of pink decorations, but he trusted her enough.  
They had spent the last hour or so unloading all of his stuff. Till there was finally only one box to bring up. The most important box. 

When Hanzo went down to get the last of his belongings and sign the paperwork, Hana insisted on staying behind to begin rearranging. Hanzo made sure she knew which boxes were filled with his gaming equipment and which ones were not. If she still wanted to help after she set up his systems, he wouldn’t stop her. But the least she could do is wait for him to get back.

Which felt like it would take ages to return. Hanzo had never had to deliver such a massive load before, but did it really require this much paperwork? He had his box in hand and all he wanted to do was check that it was okay. However it would be rude to do so while the delivery man was still here.

When all the paperwork was finally signed and the truck began its journey back to the warehouse (or wherever those trucks actually go), Hanzo felt his nervousness overtake him. He opened up the package before he brought it upstairs, to quickly ensure its contents truly unharmed. After a brief scan he accepted that the mover had actually treated the fragile box with the upmost care. 

Nothing seemed broken, or damaged. Frankly, it looked exactly the same as it did the day he put it in the box. With a lightened heart Hanzo hurried back to his dorm, his mothers tea pot safe in hand.

Or at least it would’ve been safe if the young heir was paying attention to where he was going instead of closing the box mid step. If he had he would’ve seen his stetson wearing neighbor as he stepped out of his dorm. If he had, he could’ve avoided colliding with the man. 

But he hadn’t been paying attention, causing Hanzo to ram right into the mans chest as his neighbor turned. In shock of the situation, and the impact of their collision, the young heir accidentally drop the most important thing he owned. The world seemed to go silent around him except for the sound of it crashing to the earth. 

He even failed to realize he was still in this strangers arms.


	7. Fractured

Earlier in the day when Jesse had the passing thought of not minding if he 'ran into' his neighbor, he didn’t think the universe would take it literally. Though here he is, with an arm full of a beautiful stranger. There were definitely worse things in the world than suddenly having a very attractive person in your personal space, so close Jesse could almost feel the other man’s breath on his neck. Jesse had no arguments about being in this position.

But his neighbor had yet to remove himself from the unexpected embrace, if Jesse was correct the man almost seemed to be trembling as he resolutely stared at his feet. That probably wasn’t a good sign. He’d likely gone and spooked the poor thing, or worse embarrassed him.

“Darlin’?” Jesse spoke softly. When that failed to elicit a reaction, he repeated himself with a bit more firmness. “Darlin’? are ya alrigh there?”

The man jerked out of his grasp like his proximity had burned him, his head shot up with his sudden retraction. If he was in a different situation Jesse might illustrate in exact detail how the man’s hair shown almost blue under the lights of the hallway. How his eyes were the shade of freshly ground coffee but had flecks of what looked like gold or grey lining his iris’s. how sharp the man’s cheekbones were. But all that Jesse could focus on was the tight pinch of his lips, the angry flush gracing his cheeks and how his brows knitted crossly. 

“Do not call me that, and I am fine” the stranger growled.

Jesse stood there stunned. He had not imagined this reaction in his wildest dreams. Seriously, the fuck was his problem? It was obviously an accident, and no one was hurt so no harm done, right? Jesse glanced around awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do to salvage their first impressions of each other. That’s when he noticed package the stranger dropped.

“Oh! You dropped this, let me-“ He was cut off when the other man swiftly crouched down and secured the box himself.

“NO.” He held the package tightly against his chest away from Jesse. The American froze in surprise, which his neighbor took advantage of by sending Jesse one last glare before hurrying to his own dorm. The slamming of the door brought Jesse back to reality.

There was no reason for him to be treated like that. None at all. It was a freak accident and Jesse didn’t even do anything to warrant the man’s sour behavior. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just continue on his way and start his errands.

‘Who cared about that guy anyway…’ Jesse thought unconvincingly. 

It didn’t work cause deep down, he did.

\-------------------

Hanzo didn’t know which was worst, the bastard mix of embarrassment and rage or the fact that as he quickly fled, he could feel his eyes watering against his will. It was utterly frustrating. If it had been one of his father’s sake glasses, he wouldn’t be nearly this distressed. If it had been his brother’s old orange scarf, he might be irritated but there wasn’t much harm one could do from dropping a piece of fabric. But this, he was furious. If it had been anything other than his mother’s tea pot he wouldn’t have cared. It was the tea pot that had plummeted to the floor though, and it was all his fault. Maybe be if he had been less careless this would’ve never happened. He would’ve avoid running into that bumbling buffoon and everything would be fine.  
Slipping into his dorm, Hanzo leaned against the door and attempted to blink away the beginning of tears from his eyes. He was being weak; this shouldn’t be something to cry about. The Shimada heir wasn’t supposed to cry about anything. 

While he was silently trying to fight back a sob he could hear and see Hana moving around boxes mumbling to herself. Noticing the other presence in the room, she began addressing her thoughts to him.  
“We can either set up your desk in front of the window or move the bed and set up there.” She huffed as she lifted boxes off of his bed in case it had to be moved. “It all depends on whether you favor natural or artificial lighting. What do you think, Hanzo?” She turned towards him when he failed to reply. “Hanzo?”  
A gasp escaped her lips when she spotted him. Cautiously walking over to him so she could avoid spooking him. “What happened?” she placed her had gently on his arm as she continued, “Did the delivery man mess up your shipment?”

Hanzo shook his head.

“Then what is it?” she probed.

The young heir took in a deep breath and explained the entire situation to his friend. Everything from how the box held the last thing he owns of his deceased mother, how desperate and excited he was to get it upstairs, and his encounter with his neighbor in the hallway. How this whole thing was his own fault. Hana sat patiently throughout his story, waiting to make a comment until she was sure he had finished. Her face however remained pinched throughout the latter half of his tale. Until the room was encased in silence for a good minute or so.

Till Hana broke it with one simple question.

“He did apologize, right?” she paused. “You know about causing you to drop it.”

Hanzo ponder about it for a second. Recounting the entire conversation, he could not remember the man apologizing not once. He sat there for what felt like an eternity. The man should’ve been able to hear the tea pot when it crashed, so he should’ve at least mentioned it. But he didn’t.

“No, he didn’t…” Hanzo hesitated.

“Then it’s mostly his fault, like two thirds his fault.” She grumbled. “Like it’s both of your faults for running into each other, but HE should have said sorry. That’s on him, it was a total dick move that he didn’t.”  
With extreme caution Hanzo lifted the lid of the package and raised the pot out of its incasing Styrofoam peanuts. Hana paused in her rambling.  
“is it okay?”

“No.” the pot had long crack running up its side a couple of fragments chipped off and sat among the peanuts. His hands tremble as he removed them and set all the pieces in a safe space. Hana sighed and patted Hanzo’s shoulder sympathetically.

“don’t worry Han, we’ll look into ways to fix it. Thought, lets get you a kettle in the meantime.”

Hanzo nodded silently and swore to himself that he would hate the fool who ruined the one treasure he held dear. He would never forgive him, Hanzo thought as him and Hana prepared to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Please please please leave a comment if you want and thanks again!  
> Got any questions or just wanna check out my tumblr? Find me at https://candlecoo.tumblr.com  
> See ya next chapter!!


End file.
